El Segundo Botón
by Jauca97
Summary: Ese día había sido la Ceremonia de Graduación. Toda su familia había ido apoyarlos, felices de que hubieran concluido una etapa bastante significativa para ambos. Todo iba tan bien... hasta que a sus padres se les ocurrió sugerirle a Ranma que le diera a Akane su segundo botón. One-Shot


― Ranma, ¡eres un idiota! ― Akane caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la acera soltando insultos al aire hacia su prometido, del que no sabía su paradero desde la mañana.

Pero más que molesta, se encontraba herida. Y todo por culpa del idiota de Ranma...

Ese día había sido la Ceremonia de Graduación. Toda su familia había ido apoyarlos, felices de que hubieran concluido una etapa bastante significativa para ambos. Que Ranma se graduara había sido todo un logro, ya que el muy flojo apenas si prestaba atención a ella. Pero inesperadamente y contra todo pronóstico pudo hacerlo, aunque gracias a ella, cabe destacar. Akane tuvo que pasar muchas noches en vela los últimos meses para ayudarle con trabajos atrasados y para prepararlo para el examen final. Pero no le importaba. Se habían graduado, cerrando así un ciclo juntos, como debería de ser.

Todo esa mañana era paz y armonía, y se respiraba un ambiente agradable y ordinario muy raro en sus locas vidas en Nerima. Se tomaron fotos con su familia, amigos, e incluso Nabiki los convenció para tomarse una los dos solos. Aunque no es como si, hubieran puesto mucha resistencia, tampoco, ya que en el fondo ambos lo deseaban.

Todo iba tan bien... hasta que a sus padres se les ocurrió sugerirle a Ranma que le diera a Akane su segundo botón.

Se trata de una tradición japonesa. El día de Graduación un chico le regala a la chica que le gusta el segundo botón de su uniforme, ya que supuestamente es el más cercano a su corazón. Es algo simbólico, y muy especial. A Akane ni siquiera se le había ocurrido semejante idea, puesto que Ranma nunca había usado su uniforme hasta ese día y solo porque su madre lo obligó a hacerlo, alegando que era un evento formal. Claro, no fue este argumento si no el brillo de la afilada katana que portaba en su espalda lo que lo persuadió de hacerle caso.

Ranma ya sabía lo que esa tradición implicaba. El año pasado en la graduación de Nabiki, Kuno había aparecido insistiendo a Akane de que aceptará su segundo botón "como símbolo de su eterno amor y agonía por su Diosa con alma de tigresa". Obviamente esto terminó con Kuno por los aires, cortesía de una patada de Akane. Confundido, acudió a Nabiki para que le explicara porque el Tatewaki le había pedido eso a su prometida, y después de haberle cobrado 1000 yenes, le explico la tradición.

Por eso cuando los patriarcas sugirieron semejante estupidez, él se negó rotundamente, poco dispuesto a ser parte de algo tan bobo. Y Akane, tomándolo siempre por el lado equivocado, orgullosamente dijo que no quería su estúpido botón.

Todo empeoró cuando gracias a la insistencia de sus padres comenzaron a llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes, especialmente de Ukyo. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que después, como si los hubieran invocado, aparecieran Shampoo, Kodachi, Mousse, Kuno e incluso Ryoga que convenientemente apareció por ahí creyendo que estaba en Kyoto. Y como siempre, todos se terminaron abalanzaron contra Ranma. Las chicas tratando de conseguir el botón, y los chicos por, según ellos, tener la atención de las chicas sólo para el.

Y fue así como poco a poco se alejaron de las instalaciones de Furinkan, en una trifulca donde Ranma era la manzana de la discordia. Akane, tratando lo mejor que pudo de no dejar que eso arruinara su día regreso a su casa con su familia, quienes planeaban un gran festejo para los menores de la casa.

Sin embargo al pasar las horas, Akane comenzó a preocuparse de que Ranma no llegara aún a casa, y con una excusa tonta para evitar sospechas de sus parientes se fue en su búsqueda. Pero nunca espero encontrarse con Ukyo, quien casi saltando de la felicidad le enseñó_ ‒ por no decir presumir sutilmente ‒_ un segundo botón, declarando y asegurando que Ranma se lo había obsequiado.

― Idiota...― murmuró la chica, mientras se tallaba los ojos, ahuyentando algunas lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban por salir. Su relación con Ranma había mejorado notablemente desde lo que pasó en Jusenkyo. Se podría decir que ya era algo semi-oficial aunque ninguno de los dos hayan hablado nunca del tema, pero no lo necesitaban. Era algo que ambos simplemente sabían, y con eso era suficiente. Pero no significa que los problemas, los malentendidos y las peleas hayan desaparecido del todo. Sobretodo cuando lo pretendientes y prometidas constantemente les hacían la vida de cuadritos.

Así que el hecho de que Ranma le haya dado su botón a Ukyo la hacía sentir... _traicionada_. Tal vez lo hizo para quitarse a todos de encima, sobretodo a las tres locas que lo perseguían. Y sabía que a la que más apreciaba de ellas era a Ukyo, su buena amiga de la infancia. Pero aún así, ¿cómo pudo? Él sabía lo que esa acción significaba, y como Ukyo pudo haberlo interpretado. Si tenía que dárselo a alguien, entonces ¿porque no a ella?

― Ranma... ¡Eres un idiota! ― gritó a todo pulmón, dejando salir su dolor y frustración.

― Tan linda como siempre... ― Akane se sobresaltó al escucharlo, pues iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que Ranma la tomó totalmente desprevenida. El se acercó a ella, cojeando ligeramente al caminar ―¿Se puede saber que hice ahora? ― pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Akane lo miró, tenía el cabello despeinado y su uniforme rasgado. Por unos momentos sintió pena por él, pero después recordó el motivo de su enfado, y tras asegurarse de que efectivamente su uniforme no tenía el dichoso segundo botón, su furia comenzó a crecer en ella de nuevo.

― ¡Como si no lo supieras! ¡Idiota! ― le gritó, y tras darle una sonora cachetada se dio media vuelta tratando de alejarse lo más posible de él. Lamentablemente para ella, Ranma era bastante ágil aún en el estado en que se encontraba, por lo que después de reponerse de tremendo bofetón se dispuso a alcanzar a su "dulce" prometida.

― ¡Espera! ¿Qué fue eso? No nos vemos visto en casi todo el día, ¿Cómo rayos pude hacer algo para molestarte? ― Akane lo ignoró y siguió caminando apresuradamente ― Ohh.. ¿es por eso? ¿Porque estuve fuera todo el dia? ― insistió, intentando adivinar el disgusto de ella. _"En parte"_ pensó ella, pero no se dignó a contestar ― Akane ― la llamó serio, esta vez sin rastros de molestia en su voz. La por la muñeca para obligarla a detenerse ― ¿Es por eso que estas enojada?

― ¿¡Y por qué debería estar molesta por eso?! ¡Por mi puedes irte a jugar con Ukyo todo el dia! ¡No me importa! ¡Que sean muy felices tu, ella y tu estúpido botón! ― explotó, zafarse del agarre bruscamente.

― ¿Estúpido botón? ¿De que rayos estas hablando Akane? ¿Que tiene que ver el botón con Ukyo?― pregunto Ranma sin comprender.

― Ay no te hagas el tonto, ¡Se que decidiste dárselo a Ukyo! ¡Y que bueno! ¡Para lo que me importa!

Ranma tuvo el impulso de reírse. Pero no lo hizo claro, porque apreciaba su vida y aun era muy joven para morir de un mazazo. Aún estaba bastante confundido, pero ya sabía que la razón por la que Akane estaba tan molesta. Era por celos.

― ¿Y se puede saber de donde sacaste la idea de que le di mi segundo botón a Ukyo? ― demando saber, cruzándose de brazos.

― Me la topé esta tarde, me lo enseñó. Dijo que se lo habías dado, que la habías preferido a ella de entre las tres. Y es cierto, porque no lo llevas puesto...

― Akane… ― quiso explicarle, pero la chica no se detuvo.

― ¡Y no me importa! ¡Quien quiere tu estúpido botón!

― Akane, pero…

― ¡Puedes dárselo a quien mejor te parezca!

― Aka...

― ¡Me tiene sin cuidado!

― ¿¡Quieres callarte por sólo dos segundos?! ― explotó Ranma esta vez, desesperado de que le estuviera gritoneando a media calle.

― ¡No me grites idiota!

― ¡Pues es que no me dejas explicar!

― ¿¡Explicar que?!

― ¡Ese botón no era mío!

― ¡Por supues... ! ¿Que? ― se detuvo Akane, sorprendida.

― ¡Que el botón que tenía Ukyo no era el mío! ¡Este es! ― exclamó Ranma, y de su bolsillo saco el bendito segundo botón que tantos problemas había causado.

Akane lo miró perpleja y confundida ― Pero... Ukyo, ella tenía...

― Pues te mintió, no se lo di a ninguna. Me lo quite y lo guarde hasta que por fin pude deshacerme de ellas. Les dije que se me había caído.

― Entonces, el botón que ella tenía…¿de quién era?

― Yo que se. Pudo haber sido de su propio uniforme, ella usaba el de los chicos ¿recuerdas?

― Pero, ¿porque me mentiría? Eso es más propio de Shampoo que de ella.

― No lo se. Supongo que son medidas desesperadas, tal vez ― hubo un momento de silencio ― ¿De verdad le creíste que yo se lo había dado?

Akane enrojeció de la vergüenza ― Bueno es que... tu no quisiste darmelo a mí, así que pensé que tu tal vez, bueno...

― Creí que no te importaba un estúpido botón ― le recordó, levantando una ceja. Akane no dijo nada. Suspiro ― No pensé que fuera gran cosa. Es decir, nunca use el uniforme. No le veía el caso darte el botón de algo que nunca use. Era algo estúpido ― explico.

― Supongo que tienes razón, no tiene sentido ― concordó ella ― Ranma, perdoname. No debí dudar de ti.

― Eso te pasa por ponerte celosa sin razón.

― ¡Me estoy disculpando idiota! ― se defendió, molesta de que la bocota de su prometido no pudiera mantenerse cerrada ― Y no estaba celosa ― añadió, pero bien sabía que todas sus acciones gritaban todo lo contrario.

― Ya, ya, sólo bromeaba. Baja esos puños Akane, diablos ― la tranquilizo Ranma. Después miró el botón en su mano, y tras sonrojarse se lo extendió ― Tomalo, si quieres.

Akane agrandó los ojos ― ¿Ranma? ― pregunto, temiendo de que se tratara de una broma.

― Ya lo se. Aún creo que es algo bobo. Pero... si es tan importante para ti, pues, um, ya sabes. Si tendría que dárselo a alguien, pues, este… yo, tu sabes… ― tras el ataque de elocuencia de su bobo prometido, Akane no pudo evitar soltar una risita ― ¡¿De que te ríes?! ― preguntó ofendido.

― De nada ― contestó risueña tomando el botón, y de paso la mano de el ― Gracias, Ranma

―N-no, no es nada, Akane ― contestó, nervioso y con el corazón palpitando a mil.

― Bueno, será mejor que volvamos. La familia preparó algo para nosotros y se deben de preguntar donde estamos ― dijo Akane con la intención de empezar a avanzar, pero Ranma no la dejó ― ¿Que sucede?

― ¿No prefieres celebrar... los dos... solos? ― pregunto, mirando hacia otro lado.

Akane casi se cae para atrás ― ¿Los dos solos?

― Ya sabes... ir a comer a algún lado, no se...

― Como... ¿una... cita? ― preguntó ella tímidamente.

Ranma tardó un poco en contestar ―Tal vez ― dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

― Pero... en casa nos esperan.

― Créeme, no les importará ― le aseguro, esta vez mirándola sonriente, seguro de que su familia estaría más que contenta al saber que ellos salieron juntos, aunque eso implique dejarlos plantados.

Akane le regreso la sonrisa ― Si, tienes razón.

― Entonces... ¿que dices?

― Mmm... ― fingio que de verdad la estaba pensando ― De acuerdo, acepto. Pero con una condición.

― ¿Cual?

― No quiero ir al Ucchan ni al Neko Cafe.

Ranma no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ― Hecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Hola!_

_Es mi primer fic en este fandom. Me encanta Ranma ½ y aunque ya tengo tiempo haciendo fics es la primera vez que subo uno de este. Ya lo habia subido a DevianArt hace mucho, y hasta ahorita decidí editarlo y subirlo por aqui. No se si vaya a subir otro de Ranma pronto, ya que mi fandom principal es Pucca, pero igual espero que disfruten este. _

_Y a los que leen mis historias de Pucca, no se preocupen. No abandonare ese fandom en un futuro cercano xD simplemente era algo que tenía ganas de subir. _

_No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de… ¿ah no verdad? Fandom equivocado xD igual dejenme reviews uwu es de buena educación. _

_¡Nos leemos despues!_


End file.
